The Beginning after The End
by MizzMarie729
Summary: Rin has grown into a young woman. Her choice to leave with Sesshomaru takes her from her home with Kagome and the others, to a cold unforgiving kingdom. She must learn to adjust as a human in his world, and get to know Sesshomaru all over again. As others notice Rin Sesshomaru must learn to handle his strange feelings. Better Summary inside. Fluff. Lemons. Sess/Rin Kagome/Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1: Seasons of Time

_**Summary:**_ Rin has grown into a young woman. Her choice to leave with Sesshomaru takes her from her home with Kagome and the others, to a cold unforgiving kingdom. She must learn to adjust as a human in his world, and get to know Sesshomaru all over again. As others notice Rin Sesshomaru must learn to handle his strange feelings. How does another high Inu-Demon seeking a marriage alliance with Sesshomaru affect Rin and Sesshomaru's growing relationship? Adventure, drama, and growing feelings lead them on a strange path. Some Kagome and Inuyasha romance dribbled in. Fluff. Lemons. Very very mature content to come –

* * *

Authors note: I finally got to finish Inuyasha recently the show – not the comics: I don't do comics. I have written several Rin and Sesshomaru fan fics based off information I had received from the internet based off the comics I believe and then what was left to the imagination from there. This is based off the show where it ended with Sesshomaru getting his arm back, and Rin being left with Kaede and the others. So I hope you enjoy and please review if you look to see more! Thank you! Please forgive the rushedness of it, as I did this quick over night while at work. Sorry for any typos or grammatical errors that might irritate you, but I don't need to hear about it – just move on if it bugs too much. I will understand.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Seasons of Time**

The sun beat down harshly through the openings of the trees, sending strong beams of light to kiss at her pale skin. She inhaled deeply holding it in for a moment as she felt the feathers of her arrow tickle the sides of her mouth, with her exhale she released the arrow feeling the whiplash of wind rustle the loose locks of hair cascading from her messy bun.

"Rin," a stern voice scolded as her arrow missed its mark, embedding deep into the bark of a tree as her prey leapt off from where it had been grazing.

"Apologies," Rin said softly before looking at Sango.

"You and I both know you have a perfect arm," she said while bouncing the small child in her arm, "you rarely miss a mark and if so it's by very little and moving. Your target was still… why do you refuse to take down live prey?"

"I just can't stand the idea of harming a defenseless animal," Rin looked down at her bow.

"You know that should you ever travel with your Lord Sesshomaru, you are going to have to get over such childlike behavior," Kaede said walking up to them, her few small kills slung over her shoulder.

"He will never come for me," Rin pouted making Sango chuckle softly.

"Is that a bad thing? Do you not like it here with us?" Sango asked placing a hand on Rin's shoulder. Rin was now a young woman, having seen nearly 17 season cycles. She had not seen her Lord Sesshomaru since her 13th name day celebration, but he still sent many gifts often. She was glad he had not forgotten her, but she did feel abandoned at times. She did not know what it was about him that made her want nothing else, but since she was a child there was feeling deep inside of her that told her she belonged with him forever.

"Of course I like it here with you all," Rin smiled softly looking back up at the women.

"Keh! Or is it your just afraid you'll forget his smug stupid face," Inuyasha teased from up in the trees where he had been hiding – probably at Kagome's request.

"I'd never forget his face," she said with attitude before going to collect her arrow from the tree it still rested in.

"Inuyasha be kind," Kaede scalded while Sango continued to bounce her fussy child.

"Let us return to the village, Kaede has provided sufficient enough provisions from today's gather," Sango then lifted her basket full of wild vegetables, herbs, and mushrooms.

"Let me," Rin rushed to Sango to take the basket. Sango nodded her thanks as she let Rin take hold of the basket. When they returned to the village Rin set her basket down before storming off into her room, not even greeting Kagome as she passed.

"What's with Rin?" Kagome asked as she looked through the basket Rin had laid down, and taking a few things to throw into a pot waiting over a fire.

"Inuyasha was teasing her about Sesshomaru," Sango said softly as she set down her young into its bassinet to sleep and then took over helping Kagome prepare their meal.

"Inuyasha," Kagome scolded as her hands flew to her hips. Inuaysha fell to the ground trying to avoid the wet wash cloth Kagome had thrown at him in irritation. Inuyasha just shrugged as he got off the floor, "be useful and go get Miesha and the other children inside. The sun is setting and dinner will be ready soon."

"Hm." Inuyasha grumbled as he left the house dropping the wet cloth he had peeled from his shoulder. He knew Shippo would like be out with the kids and that they would be fine, but he did as his wife asked – he also decided their daughter Miesha would be better company at the moment then his angry pregnant wife. Kagome knocked before entering Rin's room, and closed the door behind her. The young girl had grown so much in the years they built a home there… and Kagome had grown very fond and even loved Rin as a sister.

"Rin?" Kagome sat at the foot of Rin's mat where Rin was hastily sewing one of her many project outfits. She had taken a liking to Kagome's modern clothing styles, and so she had to sew her own clothes. Kagome had handed down many of her young teen clothes to Rin, and this had inspired her to make her own creations, "I know Inuyasha can be a bit brutish sometimes…"

"It's not just that… I could never forget _his_ face, but what if he has forgotten mine?" Rin looked at the blood droplet forming on her finger that her needle had bitten, "how will he even recognize me now?"

"You are indeed quite grown since he last you, and you are definitely now a young woman… but he could find you in a sea of people Rin. I promise you this," Kagome gently stroked Rin's long dark chocolate brown hair as she smiled at the girl.

"What if he doesn't come for me?" Rin asked looking up with teary eyes.

"Do you remember what I told you about when I was sent back to my time, and I believed I would never see Inuyasha or my friends again?" Kagome asked watching the young woman's face. Rin nodded gently, but she looked back down at her thumb, "did I tell you about why I almost didn't stay?"

"No." Rin looked curious now.

"When I got here and my consumption to be with Inuyasha was quenched once more… I began to remember things that had bothered me. I had remembered a comment made during one of our final battles, and it made me angry. The demon had said that Inuyasha had been suffering from losing the woman he had loved most, and though him breaking free should have told me that maybe that wasn't true – all I could see was what he had said. I wondered then if Inuyasha would trade me for Kikyo, or if she were still here would he choose her. Was I second best?"

"And?" Rin asked with eyes full of wonder.

"You were young and I am sure Kaede had told you something different, but do you remember when before Inuyasha and I had wed – I had taken off?"

"Yes, she said that you were searching for yourself," Rin responded, "but I didn't know what that had meant. It was rather confusing."

"I had gone to travel on my own a bit to find out who I was here in this era, and if I had made a mistake. I had come in contact with Koga and his tribe, and had decided to stay there for a while. I had not told Inuyasha I was leaving or why. When he had found me he was so angry with me, and he hated that I was with Koga of all people or demons. I was so angry with him I had lied to him, and told him I found Koga a better mate then he was – childish and foolish I know. But I was so angry and hurt, and Koga never made me feel like second fiddle. While Inuyasha was busy trying to fight off Koga I had taken off and come in contact with a demon who took me captive.

When Inuyasha had come looking for me he was taken aback by the elaborate and realistic illusions the demon made him see. To feed off my pain and break my spirit so he could claim me he allowed me to see his elaborate show. Inuyasha was reunited with Kikyo and I knew I had lost. The demon had reanimated her out of my fears, breathing life into her through earth, grass, wind, and my tears. I watched in heart ache and agony as he embraced her, and as he had forgotten about why he was out there. Why would he search for me any longer? I had told him I preferred Koga as my mate, and now he had Kikyo once more. She was as real as I was, and I know not whether it was her spirit or an animation of her spirit – but the body was real and warm to the touch as much as you or I.

I knew I had been right all along and that even though I had spent much longer time with him – his heart could only ever see her. He loved her more. .."

"What did you do then? Did you kill her?" Rin asked with confusion. Kagome smiled softly as she thought back to it, and took Rin's hand in hers.

"I did not kill her, no. Inuyasha found it in him to remember I was missing, and he says he could feel my presence – but I'm sure maybe he could smell my presence. He found the demon with Kikyo by his side. I told Inuyasha to leave and to live the life he wanted – the life he deserved. He of course said he would not leave me there. The demon informed him that he could not kill him without killing me, as his life force was connected to mine. If he wanted to free me he had to kill Kikyo and send her soul back to where he yanked it from. Kikyo begged him to build a life with her like they had planned, and I begged him not lose his chance at happiness.

I told him I would find a way free, and that he shouldn't worry. I was so tired of fighting, and I didn't want to be in the way of his happiness. I can still remember the look in his eyes when he looked at me and then looked at her. He called me a fool and asked me what kind of life I thought he could live without me. Kikyo wept but she no longer begged, as she did not want to interfere if I was his true happiness. I could see how hard it was for him and how he struggled with it. I begged him to let me go, and reminded him that she was the one he had loved the most. This seemed to surprise him, and then he caught me by surprise when he slashed at Kikyo – her remains turning back into the earth it was created from. The demon roared in anger as he had believed my fears that Inuyasha loved Kikyo more then I, and then he vanished releasing me from my hold.

Inuyasha was by my side helping me to my feet and taking my lips with his. It was quite the surprise, and I was still confused. He called me an idiot and asked how I could ever thought that he loved her more then I. He told me that he felt responsible for her and that he had loved her – but never in the way he loved me. I was blinded by my own fears, and deceived I suppose. That night we had become one in an intimate adult way, and the next we were wed. Sometimes our fears can get the best of us Rin, and we can believe things that are far from the truth. You have to have faith and believe," Kagome squeezed her hand and smiled at her, "I wonder what would have happened if that never did… because I don't think I could have taken being a second choice and never knowing. It was a blessing in disguise."

"I wish I could be more patient," Rin didn't know how else to respond. Kagome just smiled at her – giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Dinner should be ready soon," Kagome smiled as she placed her hand on her small swollen belly. Rin nodded and followed her out to help finish dinner.

* * *

When morning came Rin had found herself in a better mood. She grabbed her bow and arrows ready to go practice when she got swamped with child duty. Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha had taken off to a nearby village to help Kohaku with a large demon problem which left Rin and Kaede to look after all of the little ones. Despite Rin's many attempts at begging and trying to sneak after them – they never let her join their fights.

Rin sat on a hill with grass beneath her as she bounced Sango and Miroku's little boy on her knee. The little boy cooed and clawed at her as she pried little fingers from her silky hair, the sun beating down upon both of them filling her nostrils with the scent of the nearby fields. Rin didn't hear anyone approach her, and was caught off guard when she heard a familiar haunting voice she had heard many nights in her dreams.

"Rin," was all he said in his stoic voice. She slowly turned to look over her shoulder, the little one now peeking over Rin's other shoulder slightly afraid of the stranger. Rin looked up at him as he towered over her, his movements slow and cautioned.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she managed to choke out, "I thought you had forgotten me…"

"Is this yours?" he asked with a scowl, "you are a but a child…"

"I am not child," she said hastily. Despite being weighed down by the nervous child, she managed to get to her feet quickly. Though he still towered over her he could now see how tall she had become. He had forgotten in his time away how quickly human years went by. He did not say a word as he observed her – his silence making Rin uncomfortable. She shuffled between legs bouncing the child from one arm to the other. When she could no longer take the silence she finally spoke up, "he isn't mine."

"Whose offspring is it?" Sesshomaru observed Rin trying to find a hint of the girl he had left behind for her own protection. He felt something inside of him stir as he took in the woman who had once been only a small child – a child he cared more for than anything else. Her long dark chocolate hair had been lightened by many days in the sun and took a lovely red hue as the sun reflected off of it. Her outfit did little to hide the womanly curves and assets she had developed in the time he was gone. She was still a weak human, but she shined like a rare specimen – making something flicker inside he didn't much like nor understood.

"Sango and Miroku," she couldn't seem to find the words she wanted to say. Rin was taken aback by how uneasy she felt.

"Hm." Was all he managed to get out. He turned and began to walk back the way he came.

"What? Wait!" she shouted running after him, baby in arms. He did not turn and look at her – but he stood quietly and stoically as the breeze tousled his lengthy white hair, "are you not taking me with you?"

"Do you wish to leave here?" he asked only glancing over his shoulder slightly, "to leave the humans behind."

"Could I not visit them?" Rin asked hugging the child she had in her arms. She didn't want to leave them, but she had dreamed of being with him. He was silent with no response, "I have waited for you a long time."

"It has not been long," he said looking into the distance. He had been busy away rebuilding his kingdom, and conquering new ones. Though she never left his thoughts, time had passed much more quickly for him.

"I am a woman now, a woman grown. I can care for myself and I will not be a bother," Rin said shifting the child to her other hip.

"You will not miss a human life – with that," he asked in a way she thought he was displeased and unpleasant as he nodded at the human child in her arms. Rin was speechless unsure of how to truly respond. Should she lie and say no? Should she tell the truth and find out his harsh reaction?

"I don't know if I would miss what I've never had or thought of," Rin said honestly without fully saying yes or no, "but I do know I have waited for you to get me for a very long time. All I ask is for time to say goodbye."

"We leave early sunrise," Sesshomaru said gently before walking back. Rin stood in disbelief as she watched him disappear. She was finally going to get what she always wanted, but this meant saying goodbye to those who were like family to her. Tonight would be her last night with them – but her adventure with Lord Sesshomaru would begin.

Authors note: I rushed this at work, super quick done in the night. I apologize for typos or grammatical errors that bug you – but please be kind. I am review motivated so if you want to see more let me know! Tell me what you loved and what you hope to see happen – tell me what you think would make it better or more exciting! ETC!


	2. Chapter 2: Reacquainted

**Chapter 2: Reacquainted**

Rin waited patiently for Inuyasha and the others to return. She kept staring at the pack of belongings sitting on her mat. The sound of laughter could be heard in the other room as the children came in from playing. Sango and Miroku's littlest babe slept on Rin's mat before her their other four children playing with Inuyasha and Kagome's five year old daughter. She was going to miss this. All of it. The people who had become her family.

Finally she heard the crew bounding through the doors – her heart fluttered in her chest. Shippo burst through Rin's door waking the sleeping child. Rin shushed the young fox demon that she had practically grown up with. With a heavy sigh Rin picked up the little boy now in tears and rocked him softly before walking out to the boy's parents. The boy reached out for his mother whose arms quickly embraced him leaving a trail of kisses on his cheek.

"You will make a wonderful mother one day," Sango cooed at Rin grateful for all her help. Rin's face turned red at the thought – was she giving that option up? Or would she still one day have the chance to be a mother.

"Oh – I don't know," Rin said awkwardly as she sat down by the fire. Her face spoke volumes to Kagome who could feel worry building inside of her.

"Rin - what's on your mind?" Kagome asked after letting go of Meisha who ran to her father to tug on his ears. Meisha looked much like Kagome, but with her own pair of ears poking from under her dark hair.

"I fear saying it out loud," Rin has lost her bravery, and now she felt confliction creeping inside her and turning her gut.

"You can tell us anything," Miroku chimed in as he pulled one of his kids from his leg so he could take a seat.

"You must know how deeply I care for all of you," Rin said looking deep into the fire. She quickly turned to look at the quiet room whose eyes were on her, "even Inuyasha."

"Shippo!" Miroku scolded as the kitsune chuckled at this. Inuyasha just crossed his arms and sat quietly, Kagome had sat next to him resting her head on his should – Meisha tucked in her lap.

"You are family," Kaede finally spoke up as she stirred their dinner before serving it out.

"Yes, exactly – you are my family," Rin smiled at all of them so grateful for the life they had provided her, "I could have been no luckier."

"Keh! Spit it out!" Inuyasha grew impatient and was surprised by his wife's elbow being shoved into his ribs.

"He means that with the best of intentions," Kagome growled looking at her husband, "he means to say we are all worried and want to know what is on your mind."

"Lord Sesshomaru has finally come," Rin said after nervously swallowing, "and I am to leave with him at mornings first light."

"What?" Sango asked giving Kagome a look of panic. They had all hoped he simply was too busy and would let her live the remainder of human life with other humans.

"You can choose to stay," Kagome added – mirroring Sango's worried look.

"You are still young, Rin," Miroku added in knowing his wife was in shock and at loss for words, "your life could be so more amongst your own."

"I – I can't," Rin stuttered. Rin was quick to her feet and ran to her room, as she was overcome with emotion and couldn't bear for them to see her cry. Sango had gotten up to go after Rin, but Miroku had stopped her explaining that the girl needed a moment alone.

* * *

When the sun began to peak and the sound of birds woke Rin – her emotions had returned. She knew that she had to say goodbye, but she couldn't deny a part of her didn't want to. Rin's eyes felt heavy from crying the night before, and her chest felt heavy with emotions. She quietly picked up the bag she had packed and walked into the living room where everyone still sat without any sleep.

"I am sorry," Rin managed to get out breaking the awkward silence. Kagome wiped her eyes and nodded, not sure what else to say.

"It's what you've always wanted," Inuyasha said softly, more to ease Kagome then anything – remind her that this was always the plan.

"I – I just thought I had more time," Kagome mumbled through her sobs.

"You still have years of learning," Kaede spoke softly and gently hoping this would turn the girl from her course.

"I will learn on my way," Rin said it in a way that sounded like a promise. The light of the sun finally filled the room and she knew she couldn't keep him waiting. She quickly ran to Kagome – hugging her as if it were the last she may see her. She could feel Kagome sobbing as they embraced, and then she released her. Rin hugged Sango and Kaede – the other women that had made up the mother she never had. She hugged Miroku, and Shippo. She finally looked at Inuyasha not sure what to do.

"Keh!" he scoffed before pulling her into a hug, "take care of yourself kid."

"Thanks Inuyasha," Rin smiled at him before hugging all of the children she had helped raise.

Rin opened the door and saw him standing in the distance. Something about him seemed strangely beautiful and intoxicating to her – and she wondered if he had always looked this way or if she had just been blind as a child. Kagome placed a hand on Rin's shoulder exchanging a smile with her before Rin took her first step out the door. Her first steps into the beginning of her new life. Sango wrapped her arm around Kagome as they watched Rin trek up a hill to where Sesshomaru stood waiting.

"Protect her – brother in law!" Kagome couldn't help herself as she shouted this. Rin could see Sesshomaru wince at this.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's voice was deep and stoic. It was just as she had remembered it – just has she dreamed many nights.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin greeted happily.

"Ready?" he asked studying her face.

"Mm." Rin nodded in response. He did not say anything more as he turned and began walking, with Rin once more following behind him. He felt a strange nostalgia like finally things were back to the way they should be.

* * *

They had been walking silently for many hours through valleys and forests. Through the corner of his eye he would look back at her not wanting her notice as he observed her. She was a stranger to him now, and yet she was all he had ever thought of for so long. He never understood why he felt so connected to her, or why he had treasured her like nothing else.

"Rin," he said finally breaking the silence.

"Hm?" She mumbled as he broke her deep train of thought, "yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You're quiet," he said.

"Was I not always?" she asked trying to think back to when she traveled with him.

"No," he said thinking back to the little girl who would run and call for him – who would urk Jaken with her noise.

"Oh," she managed to say. She wasn't the same little girl that she had been, and she wasn't sure how to react. They were both different now – and they had to learn one another once more. She walked after him a little longer before squealing with excitement. She ran into a nearby field catching him off guard, "flowers!"

 _'There she is,'_ he thought to himself as he watched her run into a field of beautiful red and yellow flowers. She spun around taking it all in before she sat upon her knees plucking the flowers from the earth. The wind tossled her long hair as she indulged in the beauty around her. He was surprised by the strange feeling that stirred inside of him – a desire he didn't know he could want. He brushed it off turning to look the other way. Rin had come running up behind him slightly out of breath – her smile on her face and in her voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she greeted enthusiastically. He looked over his shoulder to acknowledge her. She reached out with a small handful of flowers and was disappointed when he looked away. She sat there for a moment before slouching down in defeat. The smell of her sadness made him want to make her happy – so he placed a hand out for her to place the flowers in. She smiled even though he didn't say a word as he returned walking.

It was quite a while before he noticed Rin had lost energy and needed to rest. This reminded him that she was human, and not custom to the same agility as he. He found a spot that would do for a short break, and then he would need to find her a mount until he could get Ah-Un for her. Rin had laid close to the fire she made as he rested against a tree – much like when she had first found him and tended to him. She was a small child and he was a great Inu-Demon Lord, and yet she showed no fear when it came to bringing him back to life. She had given him a gift far greater than he could ever repay – she gave him his soul.

Sesshomaru watched her as she slept, the flakes light licking at her face and hair. He observed every inch and made mental notes. He couldn't deny she was a woman, and this made him uncomfortable for a reason unknown to him. His eyes outlined the curve of her body against the floor, and studied her face with her full lips and long lashes. He tried hard to ignore the fact he was angered at the idea a human had touched her, and fathered a child with her. He always felt she was his human, and yet the feeling changed into a different kind of possession. This made him scoff at himself as he wouldn't allow himself to make a fool of his family name. Was he truly more like his father then he wanted to be? He shook these thoughts from his mind as he closed his eyes, but slept not one bit.

* * *

Authors note: many thanks for all your kind words! I wasn't going to throw a chapter out this fast, but I had to fix that error of the missing second chapter *wink wink* haha! Sorry if this was short or rushed. I did this in like two hours as quickly as possible so I could get it up before work was over! Keep the reviews coming!


End file.
